


Lock & Key

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Abuse, Cockwarming, F/M, Female receiving oral, Mean Michael, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern
Summary: Michael won’t let you out of his room at the outpost, and you’ve finally snapped, causing Michael to show you his real temper. Will his apology due?





	Lock & Key

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Ccodyfern.tumblr.com

Hours. Days. Months. You’d lost count of how many days you’d been staring at the same four walls, feeling the same satin sheets, the anxiety at the pit of your stomach.  _When will he be done. When will this be over_. Your thoughts plagued you night after night. Begging for him to just let you out. 

“Michael, it’s been 2 months!” your octave getting higher as you follow him like a lost puppy around the room. He’d just gotten back from interviews, throwing some papers on his desk, the slam causing you to jump back. He’d turned to you, the same stern look on his face as always when you bugged him about the subject, 

“And it will be  _another_  2 months. Get comfortable, my love.” the sadistic smirk on his face grew as your eyes began to tear up. You knew he could be cruel, but feeling his wrath yourself had you beginning to break down. 

He wouldn’t let you leave your shared room at outpost 3, you convinced him to take you along for his trips, missing him too much to have him leave you again. He was so much softer at the sanctuary, you’d never guess how cold he could become. Some nights were better than others, but no matter how good it got, you would still be forced to reside in this room. 

//

That night, your passive aggressive tendencies began to break out. Not realizing how on edge Michael was, and how little it took for you to trigger his anger. His constant up and downs at this outpost didn’t make for a healthy relationship. And you both knew that. You had to act as if you hadn’t caught him reading your mind multiple times. Knowing how nosy he was, he’d barge into your brain and get mad at what he’d find. 

You’d been in bed, disgusted at his lack of communication. You couldn’t get more than 2 sentences out when pleading your case to leave your room. Some nights you thought he’d actually chain you to the bed. But he knew you couldn’t try anything, having the door magically sealed did the trick. Trusting there’d be no way for you to leave. And he was right. You tried and tried, then tried some more. The door wouldn’t budge. You gave up on trying to show him you could leave and be safe, and focused more on trying to convince him. Which wasn’t working any better. 

“Michael…” you breathed out, turning to him with a hand placed gently on his chest. His long strawberry blonde hair framing his face perfectly, turning to you with his big blue eyes,

“Yes?” he entertained your tone, dragging out the word in his best “i’m annoyed” voice. 

“Why won’t you let me leave?” the minute the words left your mouth he adjusted himself in bed, sitting up and breathing out heavily, making sure you really knew he was upset. 

“Will you let it go, y/n? You’re being a nuisance. The more you get me upset with this subject the worse off you are here. I don’t want to get angry with you,” 

The way his eyes bore into yours, the same feeling in the pit of your stomach emerged. You were so enraged, wanting nothing more than to slap him across the face. He never gave you an answer, never a real one anyway. Knowing you’d never truly understand the way his brain worked, you were disgusted with him. Just looking at his face had your blood boiling. 

“ _Fuck you, Michael_ ” you spat, knowing all too well how he felt when you said those words to him. Only ever saying them once, you got the punishment you deserved that night. And you learned never to disrespect him, until now. 

You lifted your blanket, rushing yourself to get out of the bed, but you were stuck when you felt a pressure on your wrist. He had jumped forward, grabbing you, pulling you back onto the bed. 

Your whines growing louder as he dragged you, your back glued to the bed as he held you down by your wrist, bringing his other hand to your neck, putting enough pressure on you so you’d be pinned slightly next to him. 

Your eyes darted to his, his pupils blown out, his face a rosy shade of pink. Nostrils flaring as he looked you over a couple of times, gathering what he wanted to say, what he wanted to  _do_. 

“Stay in this fucking bed. I don’t want to hear another word from you for the rest of the night.” his bruising force on you let up, and you cried slightly as you rolled over, putting yourself as close to the edge as possible, your back facing him. 

You heard him from behind you, adjusting himself to get comfortable again after threatening you. No apology. Nothing. You’d been through this too many times with him now. Your silent cries have your vision blurred, you didn’t bother putting the blanket back over you. Curling up in your own little ball as far away from Michael as you could get. You felt your skin burning, you had to get further away. Him being in the same bed as you has your skin crawling in ways you didn’t know it could. Being more disappointed in Michael than ever before. 

Looking behind you, you caught glimpse of Michael, his eyes just recently shutting, thinking he had made you submit already. But that was not the case, you’d be damned if he tried controlling you like this. You couldn’t leave the room, and now he tried to keep you tied to the bed? Your ego was getting too big for its own good, not caring of the consequences, you jumped out of bed again, walking over steadily to the couch positioned further in the room. You’d sleep tonight, just not with him. 

You plopped on the couch, hearing the bed squeak from behind you.  _Shit_. Waiting to hear footsteps for you, you closed your eyes tight, feeling your stomach drop with anticipation, but those footsteps hadn’t yet come. 

“I’ll give you one more chance to get back to bed, y/n. You’ve tested my patience all night.” his voice projected from behind you. You could tell he was  _angry_. Your head popped up, looking slightly over the couch, watching your Michael who never spoke down to you ever before arriving here had steam coming from his ears. The same Michael who promised you no harm was now the one causing it. You were no match for him, no matter how strong you are he was stronger. No matter how fast you were, he was faster. And with the state of the world, you felt trapped beside him. He was king, and you’d be dead if you weren’t with him. He’d make sure of it. 

“No. You’re not my fucking father, Michael. I’m sick of you telling me what to do, fuck off” you crossed your arms, huffing for him to hear. You tantrum that of a 4 year old, but you weren’t letting up. There was no way you’d give Michael what he wanted. You were sick of laying down and taking what he dished out. You weren’t going to make it easy for him today, or tomorrow, or the next day. You were done being his bitch. 

“You  _insolent_  little brat” he spoke through his teeth, finally hearing those footsteps you so anxiously waited for, the look of pure fear on your face as you watch him swing around the couch, launching at you with force you’d never felt from him before. Grabbing hold of your ankle, and ripping you from the couch. You fell to the ground with a loud “ _thud_ ” holding the back of your head, trying to relieve some of the pain. 

“What the  _fuck_ ” you squirmed in his hands, your leg feeling as if he’d rip it off if you fought too hard. Your body being dropped like a mop across the floor, feeling your shirt lift as you got closer and closer to the bed, the floor cold and hard, your body already forming bruises from the sheer force of how hard you hit the ground. 

“You do as I say, and you shut up about it, y/n. You begged to come along with me here, and you got your wish–” feeling as though the Michael you knew was completely gone, you screamed as he leaned over and grabbed you by your hair, forcing you up and throwing you back onto the bed,

“Remember what I do for you. Remember your status in this world. I can take that all away from you with just the  _snap_  of my fingers. You do as you’re fucking told. You will remain in this room until i see fit. That’s how this works. Accept it already.” 

You looked into his eyes, hoping to see some sort of good in him. Hoping to see anything but the man before you. 

“You’re a monster, Michael.” knowing how it’d hurt him, you did it. You pulled the trigger. Wanting to hurt him as bad as he hurt you, wanting to see the look of a broken man rather than whoever this is before you. But he wouldn’t let you see that, wouldn’t let you see the weakness and insecurity behind his very being in a state like this,

“So I’ve been told.” his reply mute, cold, he’d rather die than give into his emotions. Knowing what you wanted out of him, he read you like a book. 

He walked back over to his side of the bed, getting back under the covers as if he didn’t just drag you across the room and spew hurtful words at you, he just looked at you dead in the eyes, no emotion behind them at all,

“Get to bed. It’s late.”

And just like that, you opted for crawling back up the bed, positioning yourself in that same corner you’d been banished to before, feeling tears trickle down your cheek as the lights went out. You’d think he’d care a bit more hearing your cries at the other end of the bed, but he slept like a baby that night. Making sure you knew your place was just business as usual to him. This outpost changed him, and you’d wondered when you would ever see the Michael you used to love. The one would kill anything or anyone who made you cry. He was gone for now, and you couldn’t cope with that. Crying yourself to sleep that night, knowing you’d just wake up to an empty bed and have to repeat the same days over and over. 

//

You had waken up, eyes puffy and red, rubbing the sleep from them. You slowly turned over.  _Hm_. No Michael. As per usual. He’d already be out of the room for the day. Only on occasion would he wait for you to be awake before he left you for the day. 

Walking out of bed, you slowly walked towards the bathroom, hearing water running behind the door. Was Michael still here? He hadn’t left yet? Oh no. You went to back away from the door, not wanting to even look at him for the day. 

His muffled voice from behind the door had called out to you,

“Y/n, come in please?” his voice softer than yesterday. You second guessed going inside, still angry from the night before. But you didn’t want anymore discourse, praying that the Michael behind those doors wasn’t in the same mood he was in last night. 

You opened the door, eyeing directly going to his blurred figure behind the glass. Steam filled the room, hot and thick. Walking through it, you turned to him as he turned to you. His hand coming up to the glass, looking at you as water dripped down his face, he was obviously distraught, eyes heavy as you brought your hand up meeting his, only having glass block your touch. 

“ _Come in with me._ ” his voice broken, upset, you hadn’t seen him like this since Miriam’s death. You’d been by his side for the long run, knowing he had you by his side is the only reason he was able to move on and execute his plans. He thought about his actions last night, hiding his tears behind the water as he pondered how he’s been treating you. One of the only people he could ever depend on, when everyone gave up on him you were there. You believed in him. And he knew he’s been disappointing you. When you called him a monster it triggered something in him. Brought him back to the small man he used to be, letting everyone down. And he couldn’t let you down. Not anymore. 

You’d stripped down, opening the shower door and stepping inside to see Michael, looking at you as if you were unreal. You both were silent for a bit, afraid of each other. Afraid of last night continuing into the morning. But by the looks of him, you knew he didn’t have it in him. Grabbing you by the hips and pressing your chest to his, holding you as the stream of water drenched you both.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” his hands in your hand, rubbing the lump he’d caused you, giving you small kisses, your neck covered with his lips. His strong arms holding you tight, you could barely move from his grip. But this was the Michael you wanted. This was the man you knew. 

“ _Shhh it’s okay_ ,” you cooed him, kissing his chest, your hand traveling down his body, gripping onto him, a slight moan erupting from him. 

“You’re stressed, Michael.  _So stressed_ ” your heart racing as you began to pump him slowly in your hands, his chest rising and falling rapidly, surprised this is where you were taking it, but he wasn’t complaining. He wasn’t taking care of you properly, emotionally, or physically. He hadn’t felt your touch in so long, the hair on his arms standing as you ghosted your fingers over his tip,

“Let’s just relax” you assured him with a kiss on his lips, turning your body away from his, leading his cock to your entrance, rubbing him against you before inserting him inside of you. A strained moan followed, both of your mouths agape, the stretch of him never fails to surprise you, and feeling the warmth of your body surrounding every part of him will never get old. 

He began taking control, pushing further into you as you were pushed against the glass, feeling him fill you to the brim and then he stood still. 

“Don’t move. Let’s just stay here, y/n. Let me  _feel_  you.” he moved your hair, exposing your neck, attaching his lips, licking a long strip before he began leaving his marks. Holding you by the hips, making sure you didn’t move one bit, the way he twitched inside of you when you moaned for him. You were overwhelmed, it felt as though there was pressure everywhere in your body, his arm still steady on your body, other hand moving up to hold your neck. His body flat against your back, you were locked in his grip. In the  _best_.  _way_.  _possible_. 

“Y/n, i love you so much, you don’t know what i’d do to keep you happy” he whispered to you before tilting your head and leaving a small kiss on your lips, feeling a moan slip out, your body needed him. You were melting in his hands, and he loved that. He wanted you to feel so good you were in a daze, making sure to take care of all of you. 

You moved slightly, causing him to slide out and in for just a brief moment, but that alone caused him to twitch and squirm inside of you,

“Michael, don’t move. I’m letting you feel all of me, it’s all yours” you looked back at him, his figure still pushed against you, looking down at you. You squeezing yourself on him, just to tease, watching as his eyes rolled back and he grabbed you against, tighter than before, holding you against his body,

“You’re lucky I love my girl so much, or else i’d make you pay for that one.” he teased, pulling out of you drastically, leaving you breathless. You squealed, his release leaving you to feel empty without him. 

Not soon after, he kneeled below you, opening your legs slightly, exposing your pretty tight cunt to him. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good. You’re my good girl, i’ve got to reward you somehow” 

His hot tongue licking you, your body arching off the glass instinctively. A string of moans that only consist of “ _Michael_ ” left your lips. Making sure to start at your tight little ass and trailing all the way up to your clit, sucking and pulling as he wrapped his hands around your thighs, your back now leaning against the glass, feet barely touching the ground.

He devoured you, licking and sucking you up, any juices that spilled he drank right up. You squirmed and ached in his arms, your clit swelling in his mouth as he sucked. Your body feeling warm starting at your core, feeling how sensitive you were in his mouth, the sinful sounds of his spit mixing with your cum sounded like music. You looked down, watching as his crystal baby blues looked at you with pure innocence, watching as you broke down in his arms. 

You grabbed his hair, pulling both sides out of his face, balling it behind his head pulling slightly. His moans vibrating off of you, your pussy clenching around nothing at all, his mouth claiming you so violently. 

You felt the warmth begin to spread, it felt so slow, creeping up on you second by second, his tongue was so warm, his moans as he was blissed out fucking you with his mouth adding to your impending orgasm. Your moans getting louder as his tongue began to move faster, flicking your clit so fast you began seeing stars, latching onto it and focusing all his energy on making sure he has your cum dripping onto his tongue. 

“Fuck, Michael, _i’m gonna cum_ ,” you moaned out shortly before you twitched in his arms, feeling your whole body go hot, burning at your core as your pussy spasmed, losing track of time as it felt like it lasted an eternity, barely hearing Michael’s encouraging words below you,

“ _That’s it baby, let go, let me taste you, mmm,–_ ”

Water still streaming onto his back, he got what he wanted. Still licking at your oversensitive cunt as your cum leaked onto his tongue, you tasted so sweet to him, his ego growing knowing how hard he can still make you cum. 

He finally let you catch your breath, letting go of your legs, which was a dangerous move knowing they felt like jello after how hard he fucked you with his tongue, ripping the most insane orgasm from you with little to no effort.

He pulled you up into his arms again, chest to chest, feeling and hearing your heart beat still palpitating.

“Calm down, y/n. I’ve got you, i’ll always have you.” his fingertips stroking your back, making sure you’re safe in his arms. 

You smiled in his arms, feeling the love from him, his cock still hard touching your stomach as you got back into position, chest touching his. You breathed in his essence, blinking slowly, trying to get your brain back to normal. Pleasure the only thing on your mind. The way he makes you feel, you’d never get tired of when things were  _good_. 

“Is this your apology?” you laughed into his chest, looking up to him towering over you,

He placed a subtle kiss to your lips, smiling at your ignorance to his plans, he’d show you just how sorry he was. Making sure he took off all duties for the day, knowing he would be spending the day paying his dues. 

“Well..-part of it. The real apology is going to happen in the next room.” 


End file.
